


red romantic / blue beloved

by floraljellyjoy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, multi-chap poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraljellyjoy/pseuds/floraljellyjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the events of Jail Break: a poem on Garnet's fusion and the fight against Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. red romantic/blue beloved

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is my first written fanwork I ever publish anywhere, besides theories maybe (yay!)

they forgot the future   
and deserted the past when   
they were pulled apart   
so sharply.   
all that was on their mind   
was each other.  
not 1,000 more shocks   
of the destabilizer   
no,   
not a million more   
could break that love!

they stood together   
sharing words   
and kisses   
and complementing each other's   
asymmetry   
like halves of a whole  
(because together   
they were whole   
and apart  
they were halves) 

they were dancing!  
twirling, stepping on the ground   
and stepping in the air   
and laughing because   
they knew what they were doing   
and soon enough they glowed   
and were lifted up   
the smile still on their faces 

and when they were done   
their third eye   
saw   
a perfect future   
just them   
and the glowing stones   
on each palm   
of the beautiful fusion   
armed at the ready   
to protect what she loved  
(rose's starry eyed boy   
just watched in awe  
because he'd learned)   
to protect Earth   
(what she'd been doing for   
almost 7,000 years  
at rose's command)   
to protect each other  
(their fusion was so   
stable! stable to sing   
and fight).

not a million years   
have found such   
perfection!


	2. the tiger and the tamer

the tiger and the tamer 

she sang   
loud and clear   
she faced a roaring tiger   
without fear of it   
and only pity   
because it did not know love   
she faced the enemy   
that dared separate them   
with only confidence  
and a song   
and her strength  
(beat her up)   
(but keep her alive)   
(so she can taste defeat)   
(so she sees who beat her!)


	3. Chapter 3

green goliath

the ship fell   
down, down,  
d  
o  
w  
n   
and fell a p a r t   
and there was fire   
and there was peace   
(or at least for a second)   
until the tiger roared again   
and rose with venom on her tongue   
and vengeance on her mind 

then the bluebird came out of the ashes  
and rose-   
a phoenix!

except not, because   
she was trapped and pushed   
like she had been all her life   
and when asked   
(fuse with me!)   
she simply held out a hand   
and complied   
like she had all her life 

the beast   
laughed and laughed   
and summoned the ocean   
because now the ocean   
as large and mighty as it was,   
submitted,  
obeyed her   
but not for long-   
because the ocean   
and the ocean gem   
now rebelled,   
dominated 

and like Goliath   
the great giant  
fell with a single stone   
Malachite fell   
to a single gem   
but not without a fight   
and not without   
force and conflict   
and not without   
words:   
(let's stay on this miserable planet   
together!) 

not a million years   
have found  
such contrast!


	4. fusions never forgotten

and that is how   
a powerful tactic   
spelled success  
for the two lovers   
and meant the downfall   
of two enemies.

a million years   
will remember them.


End file.
